


Strong. Determined. Stark.

by sakuracstark, Sakurastark17



Series: Pained Relations [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurastark17/pseuds/Sakurastark17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On-Hold until The First Book is Finished</p><p> </p><p>Evelyn Pierce is in for a surprise when she is confronted with her birth mother after sixteen years of being a foster child and thinking her parents gave her up. She's even more surprised when she finds out who her father is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong. Determined. Stark.

This character is mentioned in another story of mine, but not the main character. If you are interested in reading this story I'll include the link at the bottom.

Name: Evelyn Lorena Pierce  
Age: 16  
Hometown: Unknown  
Current Residence: Seattle, WA  
Occupation: Unemployed  
Talents/Skills: Artist, dancer  
Parents: She's a foster child, never knew her parents  
Eye Color: Brown eyes that can turn bright green  
Hair Color: brown  
Short-term goals in life: Become a well-known artist. (Well known as Lorena Pierce)  
She looks like (https://beautifuldiy.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/download-1.jpg?w=440)


End file.
